Hey, Bro
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: Used to be a two shot on my Staring story, which I turned into a multichapter fic. Leo gets a visit from his sister. What happens when she meets a certain roommate? Eventual Jordi/OC and Leo/Emma, Lemma yay! Rated T for hospital and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is Jordi/OC, kinda. I wrote in Leo's sister, because how could I not? A small pinch of Lemma. Part one of a two shot.**

Hey, Bro: Part 1

"Leo? Leeeeoooo?" A voice called as a head poked around the door into 'The Swamp' as Leo had dubbed it.

"Um, hi." Jordi said awkwardly, offering a weak wave.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Leo. I must have gotten lost. Again." She sighed and her face took on a dejected expression.

"No!" He exclaimed quickly, trying to get her to stop frowning. For some reason, seeing her frown made it hard for him to breathe right.

"I mean, you aren't lost. I'm Leo's roommate." Jordi rushed. Her frown faded to a worried expression.

"Okay, do…do you know where he is?" She asked timidly, looking at the ground now.

"He's at PT right now, but he should be back soon." Jordi offered, and the girl looked more relieved. Then, she glanced towards his dresser and smiled.

"You play cards?" He nodded. "Ever played Texas hold'em?"

"You're on."

Leo limped back to his room, his prosthetic leg paining him greatly. What he stumbled upon was probably the weirdest thing he had seen all day. And he lived in a hospital, where weird had a very different meaning than usual.

His sister was sitting with Jordi on Jordi's bed. They had empty boxes of jellybeans scattered on the floor, and they were intently staring at handfuls of cards as they sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Hiya." Leo said loudly, unsure if his presence were welcome.

"Leo!" His sister leapt from the bed and dashed over to crush him in a hug.

"Skylar. I Can't. Breathe." He wheezed between sentences.

"Sorry." She said, and her grip softened, but her arms remained stubbornly around her brother. He grinned and gently encircled her in a matching hug.

"I missed you." She whispered. He smiled and gave her a squeeze.

"Ditto, kiddo." He said, smiling at what he knew would follow.

"I'm only two minutes younger than you are!" She said indignantly, pulling away to stand in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Still my little sister." Leo grinned crookedly. Skylar huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sister?" Jordi said, capturing the twins' attention.

"Jordi, meet my twin sister Skylar. Skylar, this is my new roommate, Jordi." Leo said.

Skylar studied her brother, noting his grimace.

"Oh, Leo! Geez, I'm goofing around with you and your fake leg must be killing you. Sit down already." She pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him onto his bed.

She sat next to him as he fussed with the mechanics. Once it was off, his face relaxed. Jordi couldn't help but note the ease with which Skylar accepted the prosthetic. Even seasoned nurses sometimes looked at patients with pity, but she never looked at Leo with anything other than fondness.

He noted her wavy chestnut hair, which was a shade darker than Leo's eyebrows. She had deep brown eyes, like melted dark chocolate. She had a round face, creamy pale skin, and a bright smile. She was a few inches shorter than Leo, meaning she was shorter than he was as well. She seemed younger than she actually was, probably because she was so cheery.

"So, Leo, you've been leaving things out of your emails." Skylar said, breaking the comfortable silence that had draped the room.

"Not really." Leo replied. Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Let's see: I didn't hear about the roommate, or the nice new nurse, or how about the crazy blond who moved in with Charlie?" She counted off on her fingers.

"I told you about the new leg, does that count?" Leo asked sheepishly.

"No."

"Well, in all fairness, you bet all my fresh jellybeans in a card game." Leo joked, nudging her shoulder.

"Oh please, like I wasn't going to win. Plus, you know I presorted all of them just how you like. I only bet the bad flavors." She grinned, shooting Jordi a wink. His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean 'bad flavors'?" he asked.

"Never play cards with a Harry Potter nerd." She said with a smile and a shrug. Jordi looked and noticed that the boxes were all purple with gold stars on them. He experimentally tasted a green jellybean that he had assumed was watermelon.

Skylar and Leo burst into laughter when he spit it out.

"That tastes like lawn clippings." He grimaced. Leo shook with laughter and Skylar was giggling ridiculously hard. If Jordi weren't so embarrassed, he might find it…okay, he still found it really cute.

"Grass." Skylar said, before giggling again.

"So, Leo, ready for our lunch date?" Skylar turned to her brother, who had managed to stop laughing.

"Yeah, just let me grab my crutches." He reached for where they were leaning against his bedside table.

"It was great meeting you, Jordi. We can finish the game later, I hope?" she asked, smiling shyly. Jordi was dazed before his brain caught up to the words.

"Yeah. _Yeah_." He said enthusiastically, and he was rewarded with a bigger grin from Skylar.

"Great. I'll see you around."

"So, spill." Skylar pointed her fork at Leo.

"What do you mean, sis?" Leo hedged, but he was smiling.

"How are things with you and Emma? Have you talked to her yet?"

"Yeah…we decided to stay friends." He sighed.

"Is that what you wanted?" Skylar questioned gently.

"Not really." Leo said, going back to picking at his food. Skylar gave a sympathetic grimace. Then she adopted her thoughtful face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, poking her shoulder.

"Does she still wear the hat? The one I sent as a joke that you gave to her?"

"Yeah. She usually wears it everywhere."

"Then you're good." Skylar grinned happily. Leo quirked an eyebrow.

"The girl I like-"

"Love." Skylar interrupted.

"Is wearing a hat. I don't see the significance." Leo pretended not to have heard her.

"A hat that _you_ gave her. That she wears every day. Leo, she still likes you. From what you told me, she's scarred that she isn't good enough for you, but she still wants to be close to you." Skylar reasoned.

"That's not true!" Leo said, objecting to Emma not being good enough.

"Of course it isn't. She is so ridiculously out of your league, you couldn't possibly do better."

"Gee, thanks." He grumbled, but Skylar gave him a smile. He sighed and grinned back at her.

"Speaking of out of someone's league…it seemed like you let Jordi think he had a shot with you."

Skylar spit her milk back into her cup and coughed.

"What?" She looked alarmed, but Leo could see her cheeks turning pink. His grinned widened.

"You do like him." He gloated, earning him a glare.

"I just met him today."

"Hey, Emma and I were in that closet by the end of the second day-"

"Gah, I don't want to know!" Skylar covered her ears.

"Calm down, sis." He chuckled. Skylar reluctantly lowered her hands.

"If it helps, I think he likes you too." He said, sipping his drink carefully.

"Thanks, but it doesn't help because I just met him." Skylar said, smiling timidly.

"Whatever you say. But no closets."

"Leo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Made this two-shot into a separate story. Hope you all enjoy! Review please!**

**_S_**

When visiting Hours ended, Skylar was forced to leave. She said goodbye to Leo in the lobby, promising to be back the next day. He got back to his room to be met by a curious Jordi.

"A twin sister, huh?"

"What? You have a secret mom, I can't have a secret sister?" He grinned, and Jordi laughed.

"Touché. So what's the story? Why hasn't she visited before now?" He faced Leo from his perch on the bed.

"She got a scholarship to this prestigious boarding school. I got one too, and we were both supposed to go, me for soccer and her for her grades. Then,"

"You found out." Jordi said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. She tried to back out and stay at home, but our parents flipped out. I finally told her that one of us should get to go. She visits whenever she can, and she emails a lot."

"It looked like she missed you." Jordi smiled dreamily, wondering what it would be like to have someone who cared that much. His mom still didn't count, not yet anyway.

"It's hard not having her around. Even though we're the same age, I always protected her. It's weird seeing her comfortable by herself sometimes." Leo laughed to himself.

"Must be a twin thing." Jordi joked, and Leo grinned.

"So, you won't mind her popping in on occasion?" Leo asked slowly.

"Not at all. She's cool." Jordi said quickly. Leo smirked at the eagerness in his voice.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. See you in the morning." Leo yawned and moved to flip off the light.

"If you like her, it's okay by me." He said, watching as Jordi's neck turned a bright red and his mouth opened in shock. Then the lights were off and his head hit the pillow.

It wasn't until Leo was almost asleep that he heard a muffled 'thanks'.

**_S_**

Skylar was certain that something was up. She was out of school for a month, meaning that every day she was at the hospital as long as possible.

For the last two weeks, everything was normal. She visited Leo after he finished therapy, and they hung out with his friends. Dash hit on her as usual and she and Emma talked over books. Kara was difficult to get used to, but Skylar was certain that she had a heart…somewhere.

That day though, she came when Leo told her to, and he wasn't there.

"Nurse Jackson?" She passed the nurse in the hall.

"Yes, Sky?"

"Have you seen Leo? I was supposed to meet him right now."

"I have on my chart that he has physical therapy for another half an hour." Nurse Jackson quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. Can I go see Charlie?" She smiled pleadingly. Nurse Jackson rolled her eyes.

"Honey, I don't care. Just watch out for the wicked witch."

"Thanks!"

"Hi, Charlie." Skylar said, after checking that Kara was out of the room.

_"__Hi, Skylar. Maybe you can help me. Tell Leo to just kiss Emma already!"_

"How's life with your new roomie? She seems…interesting."

_"__Kara snores. Loudly. And she talks in her sleep. I wish I could do that!"_

"Kara acts like a girl that is perfect and put together, but I bet you know all her secrets. She probably snores like a bear or something."

_"__This is why you are my favorite healthy person."_

"You're a really good listener, Charlie. Would you mind if I bugged you with some of my problems?"

_"__I'm so bored you could read me the phonebook."_

"Well, Leo ditched me today. I think he may have done it on purpose. He thinks I have a crush on his roommate, Jordi."

"_Which you do, but continue."_

"He's trying live vicariously through my love life, I think, since the dork can't get back together with Emma."

_"__Yes, and he also knows that Jordi likes you."_

"But what if he was attempting to get me alone with Jordi? Isn't a brother supposed to keep you from dating? Not that I _want_ to date Jordi."

_"__Denial much?"_

"I'm sorry, Charlie, this is stupid of me. How about I tell you the latest gossip on Dr. McAndrew?"

_"__Why is everyone here so stubbornly against getting together? He likes you! You like him! If I could just move, I'd smack some sense into all of you."_

"Word is, the good doctor is dating someone again."

_"…__I'm listening."_

"Nurse Britany was telling me that he wore the blue tie, which means he was with a girl. And you'll never guess what else…"

_"__I think you'll just tell me."_

"You don't seem very eager," Charlie could hear the smile in Skylar's voice. "Maybe I won't tell."

"_Okay, I was joking about smacking people. Just tell me."_

"I saw him kissing a woman in the hallway! I didn't get a good look since I didn't want them to see me. I don't think she works here though, she wasn't wearing scrubs or a lab coat."

"Aww, is coma boy your new best friend?" Kara sneered from the doorway. Skylar blushed and scrambled to leave.

"Bye, Charlie."

"Bye, Loser."

_"__Bye, Sky. Was that really necessary, Kara?"_

**_S_**

Skylar rushed to escape Kara, crashing into Jordi in her haste.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, turning even redder.

She had managed to crash into Jordi while he was in his wheelchair, meaning she was now sprawled on the floor. She stood up, dusting herself off self-consciously.

"Are you okay? I really didn't mean to run you over."

"No, I'm fine. Are you alright? I didn't jostle your leg, did I? I used to do that to Leo by accident all the time." She met his eyes.

"No, I'm good."

"As good as you can be in a hospital, right?" She joked. Jordi felt the smile creep onto his face.

"Exactly." He looked back at where she had come from. "Were you visiting Kara?" he tried to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Charlie, actually."

"Ah. Much better company." He grinned when she laughed.

"Where's Leo?" He questioned warily. He didn't want to explain running over Skylar to him.

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm pretty sure he ditched me." She smiled, but her eyes looked a bit sad. Jordi wanted them to sparkle again, but he tried not to think on that too much.

"He just got the therapy time mixed up. Or maybe it got changed last minute. Nothing to worry about."

"You're right. I really shouldn't worry this much. I just have nothing to do now, and I don't want to bother anyone." She glanced at her shoes.

"We could always go get a bite to eat."

"Hospital cafeteria food? Pass. How about we finish that card game instead." She grinned at him.

"First one to the room gets to pick the game." Jordi teased, pivoting his wheelchair and racing off. He heard her laughter bouncing off the walls as she ran after him.

**_S_**

Leo and Emma shut the blinds they were peeking out of in the doctor's lounge.

"Well, that didn't work." Emma commented. Leo gave an exasperated huff.

"I noticed."

"It's going to take a little bit more than you not being in the room to get them to figure it out, Leo."

"Well, what's your plan?"

"I didn't say I had a plan." Emma tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"You always squint and give a half-smirk when you have an idea. It's your evil genius face."

"You are so weird sometimes."

"Says the girl who wears a hat indoors."

"I could take it off you know."

"Skylar would be disappointed if you did."

"Okay," She pretended to think. "Since I like Skylar, I'll keep the hat."

"Why does everyone like my sister better than they like me? I'm the fun twin." He winked.

"I have yet to see evidence of that." Emma said, before sashaying out of the room. Leo couldn't help but grin. Maybe his sister had been right about the hat being a sign. After all, Emma had agreed to help with his scheme to get Skylar and Jordi together.


	3. Chapter 3

**_S_**

"Goal!" Skylar shouted as her brother managed to kick the ball.

"And it's Leo for the win." Leo said, grinning for the first time in days.

Ever since that stupid email, he'd been sulking. Skylar had tried everything to get him out of it; she got his favorite candy, she helped him prank Dash and Jordi, and she told him the most terrible pickup lines she had heard around school.

But playing soccer was helping him. And it was kinda killing her.

She remembered what it was like when Leo was healthy. He had been popular, girls falling at his feet, getting invited to all the best parties, and 'friends' around every corner. She had felt like the loser twin, staying at home and doing her assignments early.

Skylar didn't like to admit it, because it sounded really bad, but a small part of her liked that she got to spend more time with Leo. The circumstances sucked, though. How sad was it that he had to get sick for her to even manage to be around him?

"This doesn't count, you know," she breathed. "We both know I suck at sports."

"Unless you count speed reading." Leo joked.

"Which totally counts."

"Well, I gotta go. I have PT again today." Leo carefully reached down for the ball.

"Yeah, okay. I was going to help Emma with some stuff too." Skylar watched Leo go. As soon as he was gone, her smile cracked.

She sat on Leo's bed with a sigh. _Back to being the loser twin, then._

**_S_**

As soon as Leo left, Jordi figured it was safe to head back to his room. He hadn't been avoiding Skylar exactly…it was just awkward.

Here he was, getting chemo, being babysat by his mom, and just trying to keep his lunch down. And there was Skylar, so happy and bright, always there for Leo and everyone else at the hospital. She talked to Charlie, she did homework with Emma, she joked around with Dash, she brought flowers to Brittany, and she even got Nurse Jackson to _smile._ Regularly, which was starting to scare people. She even brought fashion magazines to Kara.

So when he got back to his room and he found Skylar crying, it was like the world was broken.

"Hey," he paused. Are you okay was not a valid question.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jordi. I um…I won't bother you."

"Skylar, what is it?"

"I'm just having a bad day is all. Oh god, I'm sorry. I am sitting in a freaking hospital, and I'm complaining about my day." She put her face in her hands.

"Just grab a random needle and put me out of my misery now." She grumbled, and Jordi had to laugh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jordi asked, wincing at how lame it was.

"No. But I'd be happy to just talk to you." She said softly, and Jordi took that as an invitation to sit next to her.

It was quiet for a minute or two. Then Skylar turned to look at him, brown eyes still a little dewy.

"Do you ever feel like a second choice? Say, if something better comes along, you're the one who always gets left behind?"

"I know about getting left behind." He said.

"Leo, well, is Leo. He's fun and outgoing. You should've seen him in school. He went to every party, could get any girl…and with all that, who wants to be around the kill-joy sister?" She sniffled a little.

"Skylar, you _are _fun. And you are the most ridiculously cheerful person I've ever seen. I wonder where you even get it."

"I suck the souls out of people."

"How do they taste?"

"Surprisingly like chicken."

"Can I tell you that I love your sense of humor?" Jordi said, and Skylar smiled.

"Yes, you can."

"In all seriousness, though, you aren't second to anyone. Everyone is really glad that you're here." Jordi smiled kindly, and his heart cracked at the soft expression on Skylar's face.

"You think so?" Her voice was stronger now.

"Well, maybe not Kara. And, you know, Nurse Jackson's face probably hurts from smiling so much. Charlie might be laughing so hard in his head at your jokes that he can't get enough sleep. Dash might even run out of ways to hit on you."

By the time Jordi had finished his speech, Skylar was clutching her stomach in a fit of giggles. Every time she got her breathing under control, Jordi widened his smile or quirked an eyebrow, and it started anew.

"Stop…it." She wheezed, and Jordi pretended to think it over.

"Nope. This is too much fun." With that he waggled his eyebrows, and Skylar doubled over again, with happy tears streaming down her face this time.

When she could finally breathe again, she shot him a mock glare.

"Don't do that again." She said sternly, but he could see the way her lips turned up at the edges.

"Don't get sad again."

"Deal." She said, leaning into him with a sigh. He stiffened, then tentatively put his arm around her. She gave a small keening sound, and shifted slightly so that her head was on his shoulder.

**_S_**

Leo dashed back into the room, startling Skylar and Jordi from…snuggling? Whatever, he didn't have time to think over that.

"Skylar, Kara and Brittany are going to homecoming, and Emma is going and she's in this dress…" He trailed off, a moony look in his eyes.

Skylar jumped off the bed like it was on fire. Jordi looked flustered, but Skylar had on her cat-with-a-bowl-of-milk grin. It made Leo both calm and afraid.

"Oh, that dress? I helped her pick it out. You like?" She winked at him.

"First, yes, very much. Second, you are never going to any school dances."

"Okay, brother dear, we'll leave that discussion for later. Now, do you want to hear my idea or not?" Skylar crossed her arms and smirked a little.

"Yes, please." He folded his hands together and mimed kneeling.

"You are going to go to the dance as Emma's date. There's a suit in your closet," She pointed. "You'll be her hero, but be careful not to screw it up. Also, one flower is more romantic than a bouquet."

"Where's the flower?" Leo asked, reaching to pull out the suit.

"Do I look like a florist? Figure it out, bro. And you so owe me." She grinned at seeing him holding the suit.

"Go get changed and I'll help you with the tie." She laughed as Leo eagerly left the room.

"That was interesting." Jordi muttered from where he still sat on Leo's bed.

"Yeah. I hope they all have fun." She sighed wistfully.

"Hey, Skylar, I was wondering-" Jordi started, just as Leo came back. Skylar clapped her hands and gave a little squeal.

"Leo! You look so cute!" Then Leo shot her a glare.

"Fine, you look handsome. Definitely not cute at all." She amended. Leo nodded in satisfaction.

"Let's go get you to that dance." Skylar said as she grabbed her keys. Leo said goodbye to Jordi and hobbled from the room.

"And Jordi?" Skylar turned, focusing on the dark-haired boy in front of her.

"Thanks for talking with me. That was the most I've laughed in a long time." Skylar glanced at her shoes before looking through her lashes to smile at him. Jordi had trouble breathing for a second.

"Glad I could help." Jordi said quickly. He managed a weak wave as she left.

Then, in an attempt to keep himself from daydreaming about how Skylar's hair smelled (like honey and pastries), he went looking for Dash.


	4. Chapter 4

**_S_**

"Explain to me again. What happened?" Skylar looked askance at her brother.

"I went there with Emma…and ended up kissing Kara." Leo mumbled, his head hanging in defeat.

"How do you go there with your dream girl, and end up with, well, Kara?" Skylar asked, trying not to say anything mean about Kara. (Not because she was pitying her, but because she hated saying bad things about anyone.)

"I was trying to be nice to her. Everyone was feeling sorry for her about her heart, and she was going crazy. I just went up onstage and told everyone what she was really like. You know, a-"

"Be warned, I will make you put money in the swear jar."

"Seriously? I've had cancer, and your soliciting money off of me? That's cold, sis," but Leo's tone was playful.

"You've got to pay to get to swear. That's the rule. Also, you owe me gas money later." She smiled when she heard Leo groan.

"So, you called her a, you know, and then you kissed her? With Emma watching? All my hard work-"

"I didn't kiss her, _she _kissed _me_!"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Skylar pulled into the hospital parking lot, lecturing Leo that he was only partially accountable, but he still had to apologize immediately. She also advised him that he should give Emma a cooling off period after apologizing, so that she could calm down.

As they got out of the car, Leo's gaze wandered over to where Dr. McAndrew was standing.

"Oh." He managed, and Skylar turned to watch as Dr. McAndrew yelled at Jordi's mom.

She and Leo listened as he yelled about 'recklessness' and 'endangering Jordi's life'. Leo watched as she got in her car and drove off. He looked to his right, but Skylar was gone.

**_S_**

_Endangering Jordi's life._ That was all that Skylar could think as she raced for the hospital. She wasn't stopped as she ran through the lobby, which was good. She flew down the corridors, barely focused enough to avoid hitting patients as she went.

She nearly missed the door to his and Leo's room in her haste. Skylar grabbed the doorframe at the last second and managed to stop. She walked in quietly, finding Jordi sleeping in his bed.

His face was pale, and his hair fell in sweaty clumps across his forehead. She pulled a chair up beside him and gently brushed back his hair. It felt strangely bittersweet, taking care of Jordi; he was sick, and here she was playing with his hair. She withdrew her hand guiltily.

"Why'd you stop?" Jordi mumbled drowsily, his eyelashes fluttering as he fought to open his eyes. Skylar caught her breath so fast she nearly choked on it.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Not really. I'm just tired."

"Drugs will do that." She resumed stroking his hair tentatively, but relaxed as Jordi shut his eyes and smiled.

"If you're tired, you should try to sleep. You'll need your strength when you'll have to deal with Leo's whining in the morning." Skylar said softly.

"The dance not go well?" He murmured.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you in the morning."

"Skylar?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay? Until I fall asleep? With Leo around, I've gotten used to having another person in the room at night." He managed to open his eyes almost fully, and the brown orbs gazed at her pleadingly.

"Of course I will." Her heart thumped when he smiled at her like she had just done something amazing.

She moved her hand from his hair and grabbed his left hand loosely. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, as if checking that she was there. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and he smiled.

She watched his breathing start to even out, and out of habit she started to sing. It was the song she had sung to Leo when they were younger, a poem she had written once that he had liked.

_Over the hill lies the bright yellow moon_

_Stars in the sky singing, "Please come home soon."_

_The ocean, a mirror that waves goodbye_

_Softly, blue waters reflecting the sky_

_Raindrops are teardrops that give angels wing_

_Oh, raindrops are teardrops that give angels wing_

When she looked back, his face was peaceful, and his breathing rhythmic.

**_S_**

When Nurse Jackson found Skylar asleep on the boys' couch that morning, she didn't say a thing. They didn't pay her enough to stop the girl. And she didn't have the heart to keep her from being with the two boys that needed her, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry it's a bit short, but I promise fluff! And I always update on Wednesday after a new episode anyway. Enjoy!**

**_S_**

"So…all grown up, huh? When do you get to pick out your high-waist pants?" Skylar joked, nudging Jordi's shoulder. The two of them had been lounging on his bed since the social worker had left.

"Ugh, I hope I get to skip bad fashion choices." Jordi groaned comically.

"Nope, too late for that." Jordi gave her an incredulous look. She smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you making fun of my clothes?"

"Noooo." She drew out the word, smile growing on her lips. Jordi laughed.

"I think you are." He said, jabbing her lightly in the stomach. She giggled and hugged her abdomen.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Skylar said quickly. Just as Leo walked in.

"Oh, you mean the weird laugh? Had it since she was born. It's _so_ annoying, right?" Leo was walking better on his prosthetic, but Skylar knew that he still hated the thing. Still, he wasn't due to switch to his crutches for another hour at least.

"I'm annoying? Leo, you are the king of annoying." Skylar said. Leo just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"He's being mean to me, Jordi," she fake whined. "Please protect me." And with that she hid her face in his shoulder.

Leo winked at Jordi, while Jordi could hardly think straight. He could smell Skylar's shampoo again; he had finally figured out what the heavenly scent was called. (It was vanilla, not that he had asked Emma or anything) He could feel her warm breath ghosting his neck and he hoped that she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating.

"Also, sheissuperticklish. Bye!" And Leo raced from the room as fast as his crutches and one leg would carry him.

"Leo!" Skylar leapt from the bed and called angrily after him, but he was gone.

"You're ticklish?"

"Don't even."

"I wasn't going to do anything." Jordi held up his hands in surrender. Skylar looked mildly surprised.

"Well, good." She nodded, flopping back down on the bed.

Jordi snuck a sideways glance her way. She was lying down on the bed, her eyes closed, brown hair fanning around her face. He could feel himself smiling.

"You know, I've heard that Leo can tell some pretty good stories." Jordi feigned nonchalance. Skylar hummed in agreement, not opening her eyes.

"Maybe we should check if he's telling the truth."

And with that Jordi reached over and began tickling Skylar. She gave a small shriek, bolting upright with wide eyes. Then she started laughing, pushing at him and feebly trying to grab his fingers.

"Jor-di. You have-to stop." She said between laughing fits. Her breath came in ragged gasps, but every exhale was a laugh, and it was musical to Jordi's ears.

He leaned forward further, tickling incessantly, until all she could do was laugh. Jordi laughed with her, and a thought struck him. He remembered playing with his baby cousin, and how she was ticklish under her chin. He briefly wondered of Skylar was like that before his fingers moved of their own accord.

Her laughter changed to even more adorable giggling, and her nose scrunched up a little. Jordi could see her mouth, beautifully forming her amazing smile, and he wondered, just for a second…

He stopped trying to tickle her; instead, his hands strayed upwards to cup her face. Her giggles died at the instant change. She looked up at him with wide doe eyes. His thumb idly stroked her cheekbone, and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

He searched her eyes, silently asking if she was okay, if _this_ was okay. She smiled timidly in answer. Ever so slowly, he leaned in.

So slowly, in fact, that Skylar met him halfway, just to hurry things along.

Skylar had never been kissed before. Jordi had only kissed once, at an unfortunate game of spin the bottle. It wasn't what either of them thought it would be. It was better; warm and soft and slow, gentle and needy and reassuring, giving and taking over and over again. Breathing might have been in there somewhere, but neither could quite recall.

**_S_**

"Gah! I'm blind and crippled!"

"Leo!"

"Just don't let me catch you in any closets." He grinned when he saw Jordi's face redden, with Skylar burying her face in her hands to hide her blush.

Then he left the room to let them have their fun. He whistled as he made his way down the hall. Dash now owed him twenty bucks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I've returned! I promise so much Lemma fluff in the next scene. Which will be almost entirely based on the marshmallow chocolate cookies. (Is anyone else ridiculously in love with that scene?) This scene is just me making Jordi happy and some Lemma set-up. Enjoy!**

**_S_**

"Jooooordiiii?" Skylar called out as she entered Leo's room.

"Already looking forward to seeing your boyfriend over your brother?" Leo said from his spot on the couch.

"Hmm…Since I find him cuter and less annoying, then yes." She grinned. He placed a hand over his heart in mock pain.

"You know I'm sensitive about my looks. I am wounded, Sky. Severely wounded."

"Well, we could always get a second opinion on your looks…from Emma." Skylar winked and Leo's entire face, and most of his head, went an interesting shade of pink.

"I think I'll- oh Jordi, hi!" Leo shouted and Skylar turned around. Leo burst into a short fit of laughter.

"I so fooled you. That was amazing. You really like him, don't you?" He tilted his head inquisitively.

"I, uh."

"Come on," he patted the couch cushion beside him. "Sit and talk to your brother about your love life."

Skylar rolled her eyes but flopped down on the couch anyway. She smiled jokingly at him, until he nodded at her to continue.

"I like him. Gosh, Leo, I like him so much it hurts. His eyes are just, and his hair, and his poker face is so much fun to try and crack. I think if I just kiss his nose and it'll all fall apart-"

"I'm regretting this so much right now." He groaned. Skylar hit him with a handy pillow.

"Fine. Your turn. Emma feelings. Spill, right now." Skylar gave him a mock glare.

"Um…well, she's so smart, and she always looks fantastic. It's kinda fun to catch her off guard though, like when her hair is all rumpled in the morning. And when she wears the hat, you know, the one you sent, it just drives me crazy." Leo gazed off with a dreamy look on his face.

"You are hopeless." Skylar teased.

"Says the girl who dreams about playing with Jordi's hair." Leo shot back.

"I think I missed something…" Jordi walked in, a bemused smile on his face.

Skylar looked from Jordi to Leo, rendered utterly speechless. Leo was eyeing her warily and Jordi was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Leo, I love you, but you've embarrassed me, so prepare to die." Skylar said. Leo laughed, and then watched as Skylar shook her head, signaling the fact that it was not a joke. Not much of one, anyway.

"A little help?" Leo looked to Jordi.

"I am not picking a side. Nope." Jordi shook his head.

"Any ideas, then?" Leo said as he gathered his crutches and headed for the door.

"I remind you that Dash will reveal your location to me under duress." Skylar said.

Leo hobbled as fast as he could towards Emma's room. Skylar watched him go, then sighed and collapsed onto the couch, throwing an arm over her face.

"How much of that did you hear?" Skylar said. She peaked out to find Jordi's face hovering close to hers, a large smile on his face.

"If it helps, I like you that much too. But not even you can make me break my poker face." He grinned and bent down to kiss the blush growing on her cheeks.

**_S_**

"Emma, Skylar's trying to kill me, can I hide here?" Leo said quickly.

"Sure. What did you do?" She asked without glancing up from her book.

"Well, Skylar was telling me about Jordi, because I could tell she wanted to, and I'm a nice brother. Anyway, I might have let her keep talking when he was in the room." Leo finished and Emma winced in sympathy.

"You are in so much trouble."

"I know. Do you remember what happened when Dash tried to get her under the mistletoe last year?" Leo said with fear. Emma started laughing.

"I still have no idea how she turned all of his clothes pink." She giggled. Leo let out a little chuckle.

"You'd still like me if I wore pink, right?" Leo said. Emma smiled, then put a finger to her chin in mock deliberation. Leo gave her that lopsided smile that made her heart stutter in her chest.

"Well…" She said, and laughed when he pouted. Then, her phone pinged and she grabbed it off the table to read.

_He likes your hair best in the morning, and when you wear the hat, it drives him crazy. He thinks that you're smart, which is correct because you are much smarter than he is. You're welcome, Emma. Love, Skylar. Tell Leo I say hi._

"I, I have to go." Emma managed, before she fled the rom in search of the other twin. If Skylar wasn't lying, if Leo wasn't into Kara, then maybe…


	7. Chapter 7

**_S_**

"Skylar!" Emma shouted as she crashed into Leo's room.

"Ahh!" Skylar gave a small shriek and fell off the coach, dropping her book.

"Why did you send that text?"

"Hi, Skylar how are you? Oh, I'm good, Emma." Skylar said jokingly. Emma just continued to stare at her in shock and distress.

"The text. I sent it because it was true? And my brother will definitely thank me later, but if he hurts you, don't hesitate to tell me, and I will make him suffer."

They were both quiet for a time. Then, Emma began to smile. Skylar grinned back at her.

"So, he really likes the hat?"

**_S_**

"Charlie's awake!"

Jordi burst into where Skylar was helping Leo study. Upon hearing the news, the trio burst into the hall, collecting Emma on the way.

"Charlie!" Skylar shrieked happily. "You get to stay here!"

_I know, right? It's pretty sweet._

"Can we stay and talk with him?" Leo asked Nurse Jackson.

"I have to get Dr. McAndrew, but until then he's all yours." She grinned and left.

"Charlie blink once for yes and twice for no." Emma said.

"Did you know that Jordi and Skylar finally got together?" Kara added snarkily. Charlie blinked once.

_Um, duh. She actually talks to me. Again, one of my favorite healthy people._

"Kara!" Skylar shouted and Jordi laughed. He put his arm around her shoulder and she took the opportunity to snuggle into his side.

"Aren't they adorable?" Nurse Brittany chimed in as she and Nurse Jackson came back. Charlie blinked once and the crowed awed before they were shooed from the room.

_Don't forget Lemma!_

**_S_**

"So…you want to get Charlie a stripper?" Skylar cocked an eyebrow at the three boys. She turned to Emma.

"They do realize that we're in the room, right?"

"You would think that two guys, with girlfriends, wouldn't be that stupid." Emma added.

"Hey, one of them is my brother, and one of them is my boyfriend." She said, bumping Emma's hip playfully. Emma laughed.

"Um…how about puppies? The animal therapy during chemo was pretty cool." Jordi offered. Skylar brightened at the idea and Emma smiled.

"I still like the origami." Leo added, kissing Emma on the cheek.

"Gah, gross." Skylar joked, covering her eyes.

"Let's go get Charlie boobs already. All you coupley people are making me sick." Dash said as he left the room.

"You guys go on," Skylar said. "I'll hang out here."

"You sure?" Jordi leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. Skylar blushed, still not used to the feeling.

"Um…yeah. There isn't enough room in your car anyway, and I'm not big on…outside." She finished lamely. She tried not to wince at how sad it sounded.

"Not even when your boyfriend is outside?" he joked, hugging her close.

"Hmm…I'll think about it."

"Should I be worried that you'll pick the puppy over me?"

"Oh, definitely not. The puppy wins, no contest." Skylar said, laying her head on Jordi's shoulder. Jordi laughed and she felt it vibrate into her, and her heart pattered in her chest.

"Well, the puppy is for Charlie, and I," He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Am here for you."

"Um…" Skylar couldn't breathe for a minute.

"Dude, let's go!" Dash shouted, breaking the silence.

"Go on." Skylar said, pushing Jordi away playfully.

"Meet me on the roof later?" Jordi asked.

"Yeah." Skylar breathed. "I mean, yes. Of course, that sounds great."

"Of course. Then I'll see you later." Jordi said, winking as he left.

Skylar shook her head and smiled. She was pretty sure that Jordi was trying to land her in the hospital, so that she would be around more. The way he could make her heart jump, or her breath catch…maybe she should talk to Nurse Brittany.


End file.
